1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for assembling or disassembling spokes of the tubeless wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
Cycling has become a trend all over the world since it is energy-saving and zero-pollution. A rim is one of the most important parts of a bicycle. Recently, a tubed wheel with an inner tube is replaced by a tubeless wheel without an inner tube since the tubeless wheel is safer than the tubed wheel.
A conventional method for assembling or disassembling spokes of a tubeless wheel comprises a rim, a plurality of spokes, a plurality of connecting rods and a plurality of casings. The rim has a plurality of through holes uniformly opened therethrough. Each spoke has a threaded portion defined at one end thereof. Each connecting rod has a threaded hole opened at one end thereof and a head portion defined at another end thereof. A diameter of the head portion of each connecting rod is slightly smaller than a diameter of each corresponding through hole of the rim. Each casing has a flange formed at one end thereof and a wedged portion defined at another end thereof. A diameter of the flange of each casing is larger than the diameter of each corresponding through hole of the rim. A diameter of the wedged portion of each casing is smaller than the diameter of each corresponding through hole of the rim.
Upon assembling, the wedged portion of each casing is sleeved on each corresponding connecting rod firstly so that a bottom of the wedged portion is abutted against a top of the head portion of each corresponding connecting rod; then, each connecting rod sleeved by each corresponding casing is inserted into each corresponding through hole of the rim from an outer side of each corresponding through hole of the rim, so that the flange of each corresponding casing is abutted against the outer side of the rim; and then, the head portion of each connecting rod is pulled toward an inner side of each corresponding through hole of the rim; thereafter, the threaded portion of each spoke is screwed into the threaded hole of each corresponding connecting rod; finally, by pulling each connecting rod, the head portion of each connecting rod compels the wedged portion of each corresponding casing to expand, so that the wedged portion which is expanded abuts against the inner side of each corresponding through hole of the rim. Therefore, each casing, each connecting rod and each spoke are securely assembled onto the rim. Besides, the wedged portion is flexible so as to allow each corresponding connecting rod and the spoke swing freely after assembling onto the rim. Although the conventional method for assembling or disassembling spokes of a tubeless wheel can efficiently position the spokes onto the rim and allows a rider to assemble or disassemble the spokes by himself or herself, the conventional method for assembling or disassembling spokes of a tubeless wheel still has several disadvantages as following.
First, the structures of the connecting rods and the casings are complicated. Therefore, if either the connecting rod or the casing is broken, the rim cannot move smoothly and may cause a danger to the rider.
Second, the connecting rod is position in the through hole by the casing, and the flexible wedge portion of the casing is abutted against the inner side of each corresponding through hole of the rim. Therefore, if a centripetal force from the spoke is too large, the spoke might be pulled out from the rim unexpectedly because the wedge portion is flexible; as a result, a rotation of the rim is interfered and may directly cause a danger to the rider.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional method for assembling or disassembling spokes of a tubeless wheel.